Oh dear!
by happy-rea
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort and Merlin has just defeated Nimueh, but why are Ron and Hermione in Camelot and who is the prince/king of magic? Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Like i said on my other one. I really do scare myself, but when i was writing the other one this idea wouldn't leave me and it tried to write into it. it didn't work so this plot bunny got its own story.

* * *

Harry had always known that after the final battle he had going to leave. Dumbledore had asked him to and so he would. There was no choice in his mind about it. However he had not warned Ron and Hermione about it therefore he could hardly blame them for what they did. He only told them in the last minute that they would not be able to get to him. He also left direct orders that they were not even allowed to try.

He had been born again and was named Merlin. When he went to Camelot he knew that he was going to have to be _The_ Merlin that got Arthur on the throne. He watched from the sidelines as Arthur changed from a bully into a great man. He really would be a brilliant king.

Days after killing Nimueh he was sparring with Arthur when he felt something that chilled his soul. He dropped the sword immediately. He looked around Camelot, all the innocents that could die. Hoping that what he felt was not what he thought it was.

"No. No. He's not here. He can't be here. I bloody killed him. Light, this is not good. Why the hell is he here? Unless? Oh god they would have done… and if they weren't careful I expressly told them not to try and get to me for this very reason. Damn. I am so going to kill them for making me reveal myself. Not bloody good"

Arthur watched on in shock. His servant – no his friend, - suddenly stopped fighting he had stared around widely for a moment and then he seemed to collapse in on himself muttering. Arthur caught the last bit.

"I don't want to have to fight again. The knights have no chance, Damn."

Something was wrong and Merlin didn't think the knights of Camelot could cope with it. He was obviously suffering a delusion. He gave the swords to a guard standing nearby with orders to put them back in the armoury. He started to guide Merlin to see Gaius.

As they walked past the throne room they heard raised voices. Merlin suddenly straightened, he stopped leaning on Arthur and entered the throne room from the side door.

"We understand that you hate sorcery and those who use it and rightly so but we do not use sorcery, we use magic. We are here to fight against someone who does and if you do not let us. Everyone will die."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"You have no hold over us. But we need you to understand that your knights cannot fight this foe. They would not even be able to get close to him."

The two strangers were stood in front of the king.

Merlin had not seen, or heard, any show of respect, and this angered him. Were those two really that stupid – not only to come after him but to not show any respect to a ruler who could order there deaths.

It mattered not whether they were his subjects or not as the case may be, they _were_ in his kingdom. And Ron and Hermione should know to give respect where it was due. He was not impressed and he would let them know it.

Arthur watched in shock as Merlin stepped out from the side and faced the two new comers.

"He may have no hold over you but I do." Merlin nodded to the king and then turned to face the strangers who visibly shrunk as Merlin stepped out. Immediately they knelt before him.

To begin with Harry had hated having people bow before him and the crown they had given him. He was not Voldemort, but he had understood why they did it. He was the one they had chosen to rule them.

The ministry had gone and they needed someone to take their place and that was him, Prince of Magic they called him. Saying only Merlin was above him – amusing really as he _was_ Merlin. But, he would not fail his people. Even though they technically weren't his people anymore.

Arthur was confused they were not afraid of the king but they were scared of Merlin? How did that work. WHY were they bowing to his servant?

Merlin clicked his fingers and suddenly he was in the best amour Arthur had ever seen, on the chest piece was a beautiful bird which seemed to be rising out of the flames beneath it. He had a broadsword hanging from his hip. And a crown of what seemed like woven strings of gold on his head. This was not the same person that Arthur had been fighting earlier and yet apart from the way he held himself and the clothes he looked like his friend.

Merlin turned to the strangers who were knelt before him, after giving his respect to the king again he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here? Sergeant Granger? Sergeant Weasley? Was I speaking English when I told you to stay put? Did I or did I not give you direct orders to stay there? To NOT try to get to me and to help the others? To make sure that every single bit of Voldemort was dead." He paced the throne room, when he finished he looked at the two strangers. They said nothing.

"Damn it you two. I'm your commander and your 'Prince of Magic.' It was a title you forced on me so show me the respect you thought I deserved. If I ask you a question I expect an answer. Weasley, Granger did I tell you to NOT follow me?" He shouted at them.

"Yes Commander Potter." They nodded

"Please tell me then _why_ you decided to go against a direct order"

They said nothing but hanged their heads in shame.

"You will be punished for going against a direct order. You _do_ know that?" They nodded.

"Right next thing. Tell me that what I felt today is not what I thought it was."

They stayed knelt in front of him with their heads hanged but they did not say a word. Once he had given them enough time to answer, he asked again. Completely in his role as commander of the phoenix and their Prince, a role he had not been in for twenty years. He may not have liked it but he held the position well. He really was made to govern.

"Sergeant Weasley. **Why** could I feel Voldemort today?"

"Well sir. We thought that we would try to find you" The red haired one mumbled

"Against my express orders" Merlin interrupted.

"Yes sir. It took time but we managed to find a spell that dated back to Merlin's era that could transport us but when we did this black shape seemed to go through before us. It was only when we got here that Sergeant Granger worked out what it was" Normally he would have used Hermione's first name but when he was talking to the Commander of the Phoenix and his Prince - not his friend, he did not think that would be a wise idea.

"Damn," He muttered "Another job for me to do, Granger."

"Yes sir."

"You'll have to let me know everything you can remember about that spell so I can write it down."

"Yes sir."

"As for your punishments." Merlin thought for a bit before speaking again. He did not want to act rashly and the punishments had to be fitting.

"For going against my orders you WILL be sent back no arguments about it. You will keep your memories so you can remember why I give you orders and the shame you have put on yourselves for not following them. You must learn there is a reason I say them. I know I don't always speak words of wisdom that's Granger's forte." He nodded his head in Hermione's direction

"But if I give you a direct order you MUST understand there is a reason for it, I told you to stay put because you are needed there. I do not need you here.

For not answering when I told you to, you will be placed in the stocks. The people here need to improve their throwing. I think target practice will do them good.

Finally for not showing respect to the king. Who could easily have you killed – magic or no magic - you are to do servants work for the next two days. I will decide who for later"

"Yes Sire." They nodded knowing that they were just punishments and that they did deserve it.

"And Ron, Hermione." They looked up at him confused at his use of first names. "It's good to see you again." He grinned at them.

He signalled for them to get up and faced the king.

"Sire." Merlin bowed to the king. The other two followed his lead and finally showed the king the respect he deserved.

Arthur stepped up to stand next to his father. He had put his crown on sensing that he was needed as the crown prince in this matter.

* * *

Review. I want to know how much i scare you


	2. Chapter 2

YEY, everyone who review loved my story. and this is the point where Everyone finds out the truth

* * *

"Merlin. Can you please explain to us what the hell just happened? And why do they call you Commander Potter?" Arthur asked the first question.

The two newcomers looked at Merlin in shock. 'Merlin' they mouthed. Merlin shrugged to them and then spoke.

"It is a long tale sire so I will simplify it for you."

"Please do but do not miss anything out." The king spoke, having regained his voice.

"In the year 1980 a boy will be born. He will be called Harry James Potter and his life will not be a happy one. On All Hallows Eve in 1981 his parents were killed by a sorcerer called Voldemort. Somehow Harry will survive, he was sent to stay with his mother's sister. His time there was not a happy one so I'll gloss over it. All you need to know is your prisoners are kept better. They get regular meals after all. But anyway. On his eleventh birthday he will get a letter saying he has been accepted into a school called Hogwarts. It is a school for wizardry. On the train there he met a Ronald Weasley. They made great friends instantly, and soon they made friends with a Hermione Granger. A girl whose family had no magic in them, something which people bullied her for. At the end of the year they fought to save a stone that could make as much gold as you wanted and which could make an elixir that would make the drinker immortal. Oh and we also heard a line which will haunt Sergeant Granger here for the rest of her life. 'If you're not careful you'll get us killed. Or WORSE expelled'" Ron tried hard not to laugh and Hermione hung her head in shame. Was she never going to live that down?

"His next year at Hogwarts was no better. A monster was unleashed on the school and because of ones of Harry's abilities they all thought it was him who was hurting people eventually he was able to kill the monster and save the girl who had been taken. Coincidently the girl was the younger sister of his best friend Ron. But he would have tried to save her who ever she was.

His third year will be no better. He will have to face monsters that drudge up people's worst memories and relive them. Because of what he had been through Harry was very susceptible. He learned how to fight them. At the end of the year they found the person who was sent to prison for telling Voldemort where the Potter's were hiding. They discovered that they were wrong; it was another and Sirius Black – for that will be the first man's name – was Harry's Godfather.

I'll skim over the next year because it still hurts to think about it. Voldemort was brought back to life, and Harry had to see a fellow student die in front of him. He had to fight Voldemort and then he ran." Here Merlin stopped and shuddered, he really hadn't enjoyed fourth year. A few minutes later he continued

"Fifth year the wizarding ministry tried to take over the school. The defence lessons were all just reading books so Harry and his friends formed Dumbledore's Army. These will be proper lessons taught by Harry. At the end of that year Harry fell into a trap. And because of that his Godfather died" Ron stood up and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. He continued the story until Merlin could.

"Our next year we kept the DA going but formed it into a proper fighting machine. We wanted to be able to help as we only had two years left of schooling. And as no one had been able to defeat the sorcerer it looked like we were going to have to try."

Here Merlin took over the narration again. He hated thinking about Sirius.

"That year Harry's headmaster will be murdered in front of him. The last the he said was that Harry had a destiny to fulfil elsewhere and that when he had defeated Voldemort he must leave and never return. Harry promised to do so.

In his final year Hogwarts fell. The DA was renamed the Phoenix as they were a creature that brought hope to some and despair to others. Harry became the commander and Ron and Hermione became his second in command - the Sergeants. Harry will be made the 'Prince of Magic' because of his control of pure magic. He was going to lead them out of the mess they were in; they believed that he was the only one capable of doing so. He resisted this at first but he came to take it in his stride. Everyone will respect him and they gave him the greatest honour they could."

Ron spoke up here. "The very reason he resisted the title proved that we had given it to the right person. Harry was scared that he would end up like Voldemort, but the very fact he was scared about it shows that he never would. He is a natural leader, allowing people to work things out for themselves only helping from the sidelines where possible. He is always the first to ride out into a battle, believing that he should be the one serving others. He gives his all to protect people. We made the right choice."

Merlin turned a slight shade of red. "Thank you Sergeant, as I was saying The final battle will be bloody and many will die. But eventually Harry won he will use both sword and magic, being competent in both. He gave his orders to Ron and Hermione NOT to try and follow him. That he would miss them and then he spoke the words that Dumbledore – his headmaster – had given him. Ron and Hermione were in charge of the clean up. They were supposed to make sure and bits of Voldemort that were left were killed. Evidently they were not successful.

Harry had planned on eventually returning to his people but had since decided that he was needed more where he had been taken to. He managed to get a message to his two best friends telling them what they needed to do. Even if he wasn't there he was not going to let his people down."

Arthur stared at his manservant. It was his father who asked the next question.

"What did the spell that he was given do?"

Arthur thought he knew the answer but he wanted to hear Merlin say it. Merlin shrugged.

"He was born again with all of his memories and skills. He followed his destiny. And will continue to follow it until the day he dies. There's something about him though. Sometimes you think you know him and other times…" He died off.

"What," Uther demanded "Other times. What?"

"I don't know" said Merlin "The person I was told that by never continued."

"Other times…" Arthur spoke "Other times you have no idea. He is able to completely shock you. And yet you fell he is bring completely truthful in what he says. You can't help but like him" Merlin smiled.

"I would hope so sire. If he was any other way you'd get bored." Arthur laughed.

"Never Merlin. You surprise me everyday."

Uther spoke up again. "You say he was the Prince of Magic," Merlin nodded. "Well if they wanted to give him the highest show of honour and respect they could why was he not the King of Magic?"

Merlin laughed "Because sire. That position was already held. No one would say that Harry was better than the King. The King of Magic's name is legendary. It lasted through Millennia, whilst many others were forgotten. Ironic really" He tried really hard not to laugh.

"And why is it ironic?"

"Because…… because that name is…" Here Merlin leant against his two sergeants who were also laughing. They seemed to be holding each other up.

"You will tell me. As you said magic or no magic I can kill you. What is his name?"

Merlin stopped laughing, well he calmed down a bit. "The name of the King of Magic. The name that has lasted through the ages and probably many more to come.

It is said that he stood and guided King Arthur and watched him unite the kingdoms of Albion. But the name you wanted sire was Merlin." His armour disappeared and he was in the clothes Uther was used to seeing him in, yet.

Yet he still looked completely different. He had kept his crown on but his whole body seemed more alive, his hair seemed to dance in the wind although there was no wind inside and his eyes glowed – full of life, colour and magic. Uther really could see this servant boy as the King of Magic. He had a lot to think about, his whole perspective of the world had changed, he had to work out what he was going to do.

"Commander?" Merlin turned to face his sergeants.

"Yes?"

"Well two things Commander. One what do you want us to call you? Voldemort is here and if we call you Potter you'll be noticed."

Merlin thought. "I'm not sure Sergeant Granger." He replied in the same terms that they talked to him. "I'll get back to you on that. And what was the second thing?"

"Well sire. It's just that. You do realize you'll need to be crowned again don't you. You are no longer the Prince, you are the King. And well all the legends agree on Merlin's crowning being impressive."

"Bloody hell you're right. Well then call me Potter and I'll stick with being the Prince. Honestly I really don't mind. I can put up with old Tommy boy."

Ron, Hermione, and Arthur, all laughed.

"Well then. My Lord" Arthur bowed to him mockingly. "As you are only the prince and NOT the crown prince I believe I still out rank you. Therefore you are still my servant."

Merlin looked between Arthur and Hermione.

"Hermione how long before you can get that legendary crowning organized?" They all laughed again.

"Now let's see if we can improve the people of Camelot's throwing." Arthur spoke when they had all finished laughing at Merlin. "And you owe me a proper duel, one WITHOUT you holding back." He shot at Merlin. Merlin only nodded.

"Yes you're right but first I want to improve my aim."

Ron and Hermione's faces when they realized that not only would commoners be throwing stuff at them but the Crown Prince of Camelot and their Commander, Prince and King of Magic and their friend.

"Sire by your leave" Merlin spoke. He would keep to the customs even though now he had been revealed for who he was; he did not need to keep to them. This was just another thing that shocked Uther, the boy still acted like a servant, even though his position as Prince and nearly King had been revealed. Was this what Sergeant Weasley had meant by he served others?

Uther nodded, Arthur and Merlin grinned as Ron and Hermione looked at them their eyes pleading.

"No. You failed to answer questions even when it was ordered; this is how you pay for it. Besides Hermione haven't you always wanted to throw things at Ron. I know you tried before and he dodged. Well this time he can't."

"Harrrrrrrrrrrrry. Does she have to throw things at me?" Ron whined "Yes, but you get to return the compliment." Ron's face lit up. "Ok I can't complain. You still owe me a game of chess though, if I remember correctly. You had promised me if we got out of the last battle alive you would give me the best game of chess that you could."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Weasley is our chess player. The strategist." He explained "I personally think you could beat him though" Arthur grinned. "Sergeant Weasley you're on."

As they walked through Camelot, people separated to let them pass; they just stared at the sight of their Crown Prince laughing with someone who looked like his servant. But at the same time didn't. Could he really be Merlin? They led the two strangers to the stocks. They listened in shock as the Merlin-look-alike informed one of the two strangers why they were going in the stocks. His voice carried across the courtyard.

"Sergeant Ronald Weasley. You are here because you refused to answer someone of a higher rank than you. You were a question and you didn't answer. You were then ordered to answer all questions, a few minutes later you refused to answer again. You have already been informed of your punishment so this is not a surprise for you. Half an hour."

Ron gulped and got into the stocks.

A guard appeared carrying a basket of vegetables. Once Ron was locked in place Merlin turned to face Arthur. "Together?"

Arthur nodded and grinned. "Together."

They both picked up a cabbage and threw it with all of their might and Ron who closed his eyes.

SMASH.

They both hit his face. Arthur's on his left check and Merlin's on his right.

"Anyone else want to join in?" Merlin spoke to the crown that had gathered. "You're Prince and I are happy to give lesson to those whose throw could do with improving."

The crowd clamoured to get to the vegetables and soon they had run out. Not wanting to give Ron a break, Merlin waved his hand and more appeared. Everyone stepped back in fear.

Magic. They looked at Arthur expecting him to imprison him immediately. Instead he just playing throw a punch at the Merlin-look-alike. Because it couldn't be Merlin who had used magic?! Merlin dodged, Arthur laughed and grabbed another vegetable. And threw it. Once more hitting Ron on the nose.

Morgana and Gwen rode in. Morgana had wanted to go see a friend so had not seen Ron and Hermione arrive. This meant they knew nothing about Merlin. As they rode into Camelot they saw the crowd around the stocks but what shocked them the most was the sound of Arthur's laugh. They looked and saw Arthur and someone else - who looked like Merlin from a glance but when they looked again they saw, he couldn't be Merlin. He had a crown on, and yet he really did look like Merlin.

"Come Gwen. We'll put the horses away and then we'll see what all the fuss is about."

"Yes, my lady."

They put the horses away as quickly as possible. And then almost ran to the stocks in time to see a red head get out and a girl with bushy brown hair get in.

"Sergeant Hermione Granger. You are going into the stocks for the same reason as Sergeant Weasley, you failed to answer someone in a higher position than you and even though you were ordered to answer all questions you still did not. You will be in the stocks for the same time as Sergeant Weasley was. Half an hour. That time starts as soon as the first vegetable hits your face."

Hermione nodded

To Morgana's everlasting surprise Arthur was about to have the first throw when he saw a young girl watching he stopped, stepped up to her and bent down to her level.

"Do you want to throw first?" He asked. She nodded. He handed her the basket and she picked out a cabbage.

"Do you think you have enough height to hit Hermione on her nose?" She paused and shock her head.

"Ok. Up we go." He bent down and offered her his back to climb onto. She got on and he stood up. "Are you high enough now?" She laughed.

"Right I'm going to coach you through the steps of a good throw. First you have to line up the target with one hand." She nodded and stopped hanging onto Arthur with her arms.

"Right now you've got her lined up you have to bring your other arm back. Make sure you keep your first arm up. Pull your arm that has the cabbage in, forward really quickly and let go of it."

She did and it hit Hermione right in the nose. She squealed with delight. However as she did she slipped off Arthur's back; before Merlin could lift his hand to catch her she stopped in mid air.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin shook his head signalling that it wasn't him. Ron and Hermione were also looking on in shock. Merlin stepped up to the little girl and picked her up from the position she was in. He nodded to Arthur to continue with Hermione's punishment and carried the little girl so he speak with her.

People parted to allow him to get through.

"Do you know who I am little one" He spoke to her once they were both comfortable, Merlin was leaning against the castle wall and she was leaning against him. She nodded.

"Have you done something magical like that before?" again she nodded.

"Did people see?" She nodded for the third time. But did not say a word, she just leant against him shaking. Merlin thought of something then that he hoped he was wrong about but he didn't think he was.

"Did people hurt you. Because of what you could do?" She didn't nod this time but burst into tears.

"Hey, little one, don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I was hurt because I could do magic as well. But they can't hurt me any more. I wont allow anyone to hurt you. Do you want to see some of my magic." She looked at him eyes wide and nodded her head furiously.

He lit a fire, and she watched as the fire changed shape as rabbit appeared and hoped around, followed by many other animals. They would all stop in front of them and wave before they disappeared.

She spoke quietly and Merlin felt his heart leap for joy "Will I be able to do that one day?"

He looked at her. "I think you will. I think you will be a great magic user. How old were you when you first used magic? Show me on your fingers." She held up three fingers and Merlin smiled at her. "You might not be as good as me. I was using magic before I could talk and it wasn't an accident like what you did earlier, but you will defiantly be good at it. My friend Hermione. – The one you throw the vegetable at – she is one of the best witches I know, and the first time she used magic she was five. I think you'll be brilliant. Now do you want to go back throw something else at Hermione or shall we go to my room"

She thought "Go back. Wanna throw."

"Ok. Do you want me to stay with you or do you want to climb onto Arthur back again."

"Stay with you." She said immediately.

"Right. You'll stay with me and we'll both hit Hermione in the face. What's your name? I cannot keep calling you little one."

"Mummy calls me Freak" She murmured. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Well as I don't think you're a freak I'm going to call you something else. Is that ok?" when she nodded at him her eyes wide he thought.

"My sister calls me Lily."

"Right so I'll call you that as well if that's ok. Do you want to stay with me in the castle? After we've finished throwing things. You can come and stay with me in the castle if you want. Gaius wont mind. I'll look after you."

She looked up at him.

"Yes please sir."

"Now there no need to call me sir. I'm Merlin. Well my full name is Merlin King of Magic – although I've yet to be crowned – Commander Harry James Potter, Prince of Magic. But that's a bit of a mouthful so I just go by Merlin. Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "I've been hiding my magic for years." He whispered in her ear. "Prince Arthur only just found out. And that's because my friends were really silly and I had to tell them off." She looked at him in shock. "But you've got to promise not to tell anyone. But I really don't want to be King or Prince. I just want to be Merlin." She shook her head.

"Wont tell. Promise"

"Good now lets see if we can get back to the stocks in time to throw something at Hermione."

Hermione was just about to get out of the stocks when she heard a laugh.

"No you don't Granger. I've still got to have my go and Lily wants another. Her last go was ruined."

She grinned as she saw her friend and grudgingly got back in to allow her commander to throw something at her. Lily went first and it hit her on the face. Then it was Merlin's go. Five. He managed to throw five cabbages at her, all of them hit her on the same spot. Just above her right eye. How did he manage to throw five still holding that little girl?

"_Now,_ you're allowed out Sergeant Granger." The locks disappeared and she got out.

In silence they walked back to the castle. Arthur was pondering about how his life had changed since Merlin had come, Ron and Hermione were thinking about how they were wrong going against a direct order and yet how happy they were that they had. Merlin was just holding Lily who after the day's excitement had fallen asleep against him.

It was Arthur who broke the silence.

"Merlin you do realise that you will have to take that girl back to her parents." Merlin shook his head and tightened his hold on her.

"She's staying with me. I refuse to let one of my people go back to an abusive household. She didn't have a name. She was just known as freak, because she had used magic when she was three. She will be a great witch one day and I refuse to see any of my subjects get hurt because of who they are. I do not want to leave Camelot or your side Arthur, but I will if I have to."

It was the first time Merlin had spoken as a King or Prince in front of Arthur and it had shocked him. Merlin's crown seemed to glow at this announcement, almost as though it was agreeing with him.

Arthur looked at Merlin, really looked. He could see a man who had the world on his shoulders yet held it admirably, and didn't falter under its weight instead he seemed to grow because of it. He would stand up for what he believed in and would not back down for anyone.

He looked at Ron and Hermione, they did not seem surprised by Merlin's outburst.

"Has he always been like this?" he gestured at Merlin. "I mean as Harry Potter was he like this?"

They nodded. "He doesn't believe people should serve him rather that he should be the one serving others. He's a servant to his people. He would always help those who needed it. But that's who he is. A man who never had the chance to be a child yet who took it in his stride. He really does mean it. If your father orders him to give Lily back to his parents he will just pull rank on him and you wont see him again. Expect for when he is needed."

As they were walking through the castle Morgana appeared, "Merlin, Uther wants to speak to you alone." Merlin shrugged, he had been expecting this.

"I'll see you later. Sergeant Weasley you will be taking over my duties as manservant to Prince Arthur. Arthur don't let him off lightly. Sergeant Granger." He looked at Gwen and smiled. "You will be taking over Gwen's duties as maid to the Lady Morgana. My lady I ask that you do not let her off lightly it is a punishment after all. Arthur would you mind telling Morgana and Gwen the full story. I need to go see your father."

"Sure no problem do you want me to take Lily as well?" Lily was half awake, looking around at everyone with wide eyes. Merlin asked her.

"I've got to go see the king now Lily. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay with Arthur?"

If anything she clung to him even tighter. He laughed. "I'll take that as you want to stay with me then. That's no problem at all. You can go back to sleep if you want Lily" She yawned and nodded, but not loosening her grip on Merlin.

Morgana spoke up at this. "He did ask to see you alone, Merlin."

He smiled at her. "If Lily wants to come with me she is quite within her rights. I have no problem with it. It makes no difference to Uther she is no longer under his rule"

"But…"

"Morgana leave it. Merlin is right" Arthur spoke up and pulled her away. "Ron, I need my armour polishing, my shoes need cleaning, my sword needs sharpening, my room needs tiding, my…"

Merlin laughed as he heard Arthur list things that needed to be done. He had taken away Ron and Hermione's wands so they would not be able to use magic to do their chores. Arthur needed none of these things done as he himself had done them the day before but Ron didn't know that.

He walked towards the throne room talking to Lily.

"What did you mean I am no longer under the King's rule?" she asked him after a few minutes this had obviously confused her.

"Well since you are magical and I am the uncrowned King of magic. You are under my rule. Even though I'm not technically the king yet. I'm still the prince."

"Oh. What about my sister?"

"Can she do magic Lily?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen her do magic but…"

"Do your parents hurt her as well?" He asked gently.

Lily just nodded and cried into his shirt.

"Well, I can go and see her later if you want. I'll speak to King Uther about her. If she is not magical she falls under his rule but… if she is then I am her king as well. However I cannot punish your parents. They are not my subjects, I will ask Uther for them to be dealt with though. How old is she?" Lily held up nine fingers

"Mummy says that if she keeps being bad, then she will tell the king and he'll cut her head off. I don't want her to die." She burst into tears

"It's ok Lily I'm not going to let her die. I promise. What's her name?"

"Sarah."

"Well then Lily. I will go see Sarah later. I will not let her die." Merlin promised the little girl, who had already managed to worm her way into his heart.

By this time they had got to the throne room. Merlin moved Lily so she was sitting on his other hip this allowed room for his sword to appear. He spoke to the guards.

"King Uther wanted to see me."

They opened the doors and allowed him entrance. He stepped through, feeling like the King he was going to be. The doors closed behind him and Uther turned to face him, he bowed to Uther holding Lily tightly.

"I asked to see you alone. Why do you bring this peasant girl with you?"

"With all due respect King Uther. She does not fall under your rule and neither do I. She did not want to leave me for fear that her parents would find her. She is a witch and her parents were abusing her because of it. She is under my protection."

Uther was taken back at this but he knew there was nothing he could do about it

"I wanted to speak to you about what your plans are on this _Sorcere_r."

"Voldemort?"

Uther nodded.

"Well. I was planning on placing Ron and Hermione with your knights for a bit if that's ok. They have to learn how to protect themselves without magic. I was going to train for a bit myself and then challenge Voldemort to a duel to the death. After that I will send Ron and Hermione back. They are needed in the future and as much as they think I am, I'm not. I plan on living out the rest of my life her beside your son's side. He will be a great king and I'm planning on seeing that."

Uther nodded

"I have a request to ask of you though." Uther signalled for him to continue "I wish to search for others who are able to use magic and teach them. For if not it is dangerous for both themselves and for others around them. I do not plan to usurp you or your son. But I do need to make sure my people are safe. Anyone who uses magic wrongly will be punished."

Uther thought about it. Eventually he spoke.

"What about Nimueh?" Merlin was shocked

"What about her?"

"What if she comes back to Camelot?"

Merlin laughed.

"Honestly. I doubt that is something you need to worry about. Nimueh is dead I killed her myself a few days ago."

"What if your people break my laws?"

"Apart from the magic one you mean?"

Uther nodded.

"Well. I was planning on making my laws pretty much the same as yours apart from the magic thing apart from a few exceptions. Like using magic for the wrong reasons. However if they break your laws then they will be turned over to you for punishment as long as you can promise that they will not be judged unfairly because they can use magic."

Uther thought. "That seems fair enough. I hope that we are able to work side by side. I will let Camelot know of you. If that is ok?"

"Of course. I do not wish to split Camelot. But if they are not taught then they endanger others. I also ask that Lily's parents are punished for abusing her the way they did. Hurting a child for whatever reason is wrong."

"Of course." He waved his hand. "Now when is this legendary crowning going to be?" Uther smirked.

Merlin groaned.

"Don't remind me. Hermione's probably planning it right now and if I know her she wants me to bring others from their time here as well."

"Why do you refer to it as their time? Isn't it yours as well?"

"Technically yes. But they just travelled here. I was born again. This feels more like my time, I may have been Harry James Potter. Commander and Prince of Magic but now I'm Merlin. If I was planning on leaving it would be different but I'm not so…" He shrugged and smiled as he felt Lily snuggle up against him, in her half awake, half asleep state.

"If there is nothing else?"

"No. Let me think on this and I'll speak with you again tomorrow. Let your sergeants know that after they have finished being servants training begins at six."

Merlin grinned "I'll be sure to do that. Until tomorrow sire." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Before I forget. I've had rooms made up for you, there next to Arthur's. If you are going to be a king you can not share with the physician. I'll have a room made up for – Lily is it?" when Merlin nodded. "I'll have a room made up for Lily as well."

"There's no need sire. Lily can stay with me."

"Well if you're sure. Until tomorrow then."

"Goodbye sire" Merlin bowed and walked out.

* * *

REVIEW, i love you people


	3. the CORRECT chapter 3

He walked towards the physician's room. So he could get his stuff. Uther was right he could no longer stay with Gaius now he had been exposed as who he really was.

"Merlin, what are you doing here? And who is that girl?"

"No is really not the time Gaius. Come to my rooms later and I'll explain it all to you."

"I've heard the oddest rumours today Merlin. Please tell me that the crown on your head does not mean that they are true." Merlin felt his head. He did still have his crown on, he had forgotten about that.

"Honestly? Yes it probably means it does however the rumours here change quicker than they did at Hogwarts so I can't be certain. Like I said come to my rooms later and I'll tell you all about it" He spoke from his bedroom.

Scanning the room and not seeing anything left that he needed to move he grabbed his rucksack and put it onto the shoulder that Lily was not sleeping on.

He walked into the main room and smiled at Gaius' face

"See you later Gaius. I'll be back in a little bit. I've got a possible subject to see to and I want you to look over Lily for me."

It was only after Merlin was out of the room that Gaius found his voice again. And shouted after him "Merlin, what do you mean by possible subject? And what's Hogwarts?" But Merlin couldn't hear him.

Merlin looked around his room, it was perfect. He set up a bed for Lily to sleep in, and placed her in it. She woke up almost immediately, and Merlin smiled at her.

"This is where we're going to be staying. I've set the bed up for you in here but if you want your own room I can have that arranged. Now if you're not going to fall asleep again shall we go see your sister?"

Lily nodded. "Yes please sir. If it's no problem."

"No problem at all Lily. But first you need to tell me how old you are and when your birthday is. I can hardly look after you well if I do not know when to get you a present."

She shyly held up five fingers, "My birthday is in two weeks sir."

"Brilliant. Now want do you want as a present?"

"A freak shouldn't get a present sir."

He bent down to pick her up again. And looked right at her. "But Lily, you're not a freak. So that means you DO get a present. So what do you want?"

"Will you teach me sir?" She asked after thinking.

"You'll be six and you want lessons. Not yet, you're not old enough." He laughed. "Now shall we go find your sister?" She laughed as well.

"Sarah!!!"

"Yes that's right, we're going to go find Sarah. Come on Lily. Do you want to go on my back?"

She shook her head. "I fell."

"But you wont fall this time. You fell before because you were so happy you hit Hermione on the nose. And quite rightly so. But this time you'll hold onto me. I could cast a spell that means you wont fall if you want?"

Lily leant against him a thoughtful look on her face.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Ok. Back please." He grinned as she scrambled round onto his back. He waved his hand and they left the room.

He popped his head into Arthur's room, for two reason, one was to tell him where they were going and secondly because he wanted to see Ron do servants work.

Ron was defiantly working hard. He was tiding the room as Merlin walked in he stopped and bowed and then continued with his work.

"Ron, where's Arthur?"

Ron didn't answer but Arthur did.

"I'm here Merlin." Arthur was on his bed reading a book, "What did you want?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm going into Camelot. Lily has an older sister, who is being abused as well. I want to stop that and see if she comes under my jurisdiction."

"I'll never get used to that. You a prince and nearly a king"

"No, I don't suppose you will." He laughed and then he had a thought "Is there going to be a banquet in the next to days?"

"I believe my father was going to have one to show that he really is going to stop the law about magic. And for you of course, but I'm not sure when it's going to be. Why?"

"Well it's just I think that the hat will look brilliant with Ron's hair that's all" He grinned again.

"Your right. Well I will make sure that there is a banquet after all your not really a servant until you've worn the official clothing. I'll be down to see Gaius later so I'll see you then."

"Or…" Merlin spoke "Or you could just come and see me in my new room. I'm next door to you."

"I could do that."

They talked for a bit more until Lily pulled on Merlin's hair.

"Sarah."

"Ok Lily we'll go now."

"Are you planning on going in your crown Merlin?"

"My crown?"

"Yes the one on your head."

"Good point thanks." He took it off and held it in his hands. "Now I've announced who I am it's not going to disappear even with glamour. Sooo…" He played with it a bit. "I'll have to wear it. Unless… do you want to wear my crown Lily? Be a princess for a bit?" She nodded.

"Right then, Crown Prince of Camelot can you crown princess Lily please." Arthur laughed but did as he was asked.

Lily laughed as well and laughing they went into Camelot smiling. As they passed Morgana, Gwen and Hermione they said hello. Hermione bowed and once Morgana and Gwen saw the crown on Lily's head they curtsied her making Lily laugh even more. Merlin smiled Lily was acting like a proper five year old. As he walked away he remembered something

"Before I forget Morgana, can you help me arrange a party for Lily. It's her sixth birthday in two weeks. It will be her first birthday party, so it had to be brilliant." Morgana nodded and eventually Merlin and Lily were out of the castle.

As they neared the door to Lily's old house, Lily stopped acting like a five year old and started shaking again. Merlin pulled her round from his back and held her close.

"Don't worry Lily. There not going to hurt you I promise. Do you want to go back onto my back, and use my body to hide from them or are you happy cuddling me like this?"

"Like this" was the murmured reply.

"Right then. Like this it is." He knocked on the door and after waiting a bit it was opened by a woman who just stared at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak to Sarah. Is she around?"

"No." The woman replied and tried to close the door. Merlin just put his foot in the gap and walked in holding Lily close. "Well then I'm happy to wait."

He stood inside looking around. It was clean but it didn't feel like a family home. They way it should have felt with two children in the house. There was no sign of children at all.

He heard a crashed from behind a door. The woman looked at him and for the first time saw his crown on Lily's head.

"Who did you steal that crown from girl?" Lily just buried her head into Merlin's chest. And mumbled a reply "Didn't. I'm looking after it"

"Well then I will look after it for you." She made to go take it from Lily's head but with one look from Merlin she stopped.

"Lily is looking after it. She was asked specifically" He spoke quietly but the threat behind it was obvious.

After hearing a shout from the room where he had heard a crash from he decided to go see what it was.

"You're not to go in there. You have no right to be in my home. Get out" The woman screamed at him, he just ignored her and opened the door and saw a sight that made him want to be sick. A young girl was leaning as far back into the wall as she could while a man was on top of her hitting every bit of her he could reach. Time seemed to stop as the man saw him.

Merlin waved his hand and the man flew across the room and crashed into the wall. He went straight to the young girl he presumed was Sarah.

"Are you ok?" she shook her head. He moved Lily so he was only holding her with one arm and made room for her to cry into his arms. No child should be treated like that. No one.

"Sarah." She looked at him, eyes red and puffy "I need you to answer me truthfully. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Have you ever done anything like what I just did, anything magical?" She nodded and fell into his open arm wanting someone to protect her.

Normally she would never cry on strangers, but he was holding Lily, he looked kind as though he wouldn't mind her ruining his clothes.

He stood up. He held Sarah close to him and protected her with his body. Lily leant close into him. He removed the crown off Lily's head, with nothing more than a thought it was sitting on his.

The woman seemed to have regained her voice after making sure her husband was ok.

"I don't know who you think you are. But I'm going to tell the king about you and he'll have you killed for that. Magic is forbidden."

Merlin just laughed. "Uther wont kill me" He said simply. "Two reasons. One, after tomorrow magic will no longer be forbidden and secondly. I'm Merlin, Commander Harry James Potter Prince of Magic and soon to be crowned King. I'm not under his rule. Neither are your daughters, they are under my rule. Now Sarah and Lily WILL be coming with me and you WILL see your King for this. Hitting a child is also against the law if you remember correctly."

"You're just some jumped up freak. As are they; they deserved to be hit. They don't deserve to live…"

She wasn't allowed to say anymore. Merlin rose to his full height, his magic jumped up in defence of the two children who were clinging onto him.

"Do not speak like that woman. Be lucky you are not under my rule or I would have you killed. Pray that your king is kind." His voice boomed at her, eye glowing an ominous gold. "Watch your step."

With his hand behind Sarah's back he guided them out of the house. He was furious but he forced himself to calm down he didn't want to scare Sarah or Lily.

He spoke to both of them. "You are never going back there ever again. I promise you that" He smiled at Sarah. "We're going to go to the castle where I'm living. I'm going to take you to see my friends. But first we have to go see Gaius – he's the court physician. I want him to have a look at you and make sure that you're ok. While your with him I'm going to go see king Uther. He needs to know about what has happened today. Is that ok?"

Sarah was just looking at him; it was Lily who spoke.

"Can't we stay with you, sir?"

"If you want to come with me to see King Uther you can. But he may ask you to tell him about your parents. Will you be ok with that?"

Sarah spoke. "But wont he kill me? Sir? Because I can use magic?"

"Sarah." Merlin bent down so he was at her height. "I promise you he will not kill you. He is not your king anymore, he can't."

"So who is my king then"

"He is" Lily squealed. Merlin groaned.

"I am, soon I will be crowned as the King of Magic. Something I'm really not looking forward to. I will also be your teacher. I am going to teach you how to use magic properly. But we'll talk about that later. I really need to know if your going to be ok talking to Uther and possibly the crown prince about this. They need to know exactly what your parents have done today and any day in the past."

"Will you be there sire?"

"I will be with you the whole time. I promise."

"Then I'll be brave. I'll come see the king with you sire."

He ruffled her hair. "Proper little Griffindor you are" he said, he looked at him confused.

"Sorry. I mean your really brave. Right Gaius first then the kitchens, I think. I'm hungry." The two girls giggled and agreed with him.

Ron hurried past carrying piles of stuff, Merlin signalled to him to stop. Somehow Ron managed to bow without dropping anything.

"What do you want Ha- sorry sire Merlin?"

"Can you tell Arthur that I need to see him. I'll be in Gaius' chambers and it's really important"

"Of course no problem."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is a double author's note – the first and minor thing is I am still writing.

The main thing is today at 6:31, one of my mates Matt died in a train accident – he was always helping me with my stories and giving me ideas in our physics lessons.

May he have found in death what he had just started looking for in life.

As you can imagine you will have to wait even longer for me to update again.

Thank you,

(a very un)happy-reder007


End file.
